


"Is this wrong?"

by Carnadine



Series: TsukkiYama short stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, fluffy fluff, happy bday Tsukki!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: A movie, an important question, and an improvised sleepover.





	"Is this wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely art by [knkrd](http://knkrd.tumblr.com).  
> Posted also on [Tumblr](https://carnadinefics.tumblr.com/post/165770311246/knkrd-still-into-them-how-they-can-be-so-fluff)

As usual, Saturday nights were for watching movies at Yamaguchi’s. Both lanky teens usually sitting sideways on the small bed, bags of snacks and ice tea bottles were thrown on the bed and the laptop over their legs playing an old horror b-movie.

Even if the movie is one of their favourites to make fun of -from the spurts of fake blood to the bad editing and even worse acting- after a long week of intense study for midterms and the training for nationals being ruthless, both are barely awake when one of the characters gets trapped by the axeman. His arm flies in a wide arc while he gives a blood-chilling scream, jolting them awake.

Yamaguchi scrambles to stabilize the laptop that almost fell to the floor because of the jump scare. “Ah! Sorry, I kinda dozed off.”

“More like you’ve been sleeping for the last twenty minutes.“ Kei manages to say before a massive yawn, eyes watery behind crooked glasses.

Yamaguchi’s eyes are barely open as he speaks. “Mmm, I’m just tired.“

“Do you want to sleep? We can watch the movie later.”

As an answer, Yamaguchi moves closer to Kei, his head resting lightly against his shoulder.  
“Let’s keep watching, just… Like this.” 

The gasp that Kei lets out is sharp in the silence of the room and ends up waking Yamaguchi more than the movie sound effects.

“Tsukki–Kei.“ Yamaguchi curled further into Kei’s side, feeling how stiff, how nervous Kei is but still, he doesn’t do anything to push Yamaguchi away. His voice is soft when he asks “I-is this wrong?“

Such a loaded question. What is Yamaguchi asking really?   
_Is it wrong to be this close to each other? Am I wrong for doing this? For wanting to do it?_

Kei can see how Yamaguchi is biting his lips, the only feature of his face he can see clearly. The rest is hidden in his shoulder, buried in the soft fabric of Akiteru’s old blue hoodie.

“No,” Kei answers in a whisper. “No, it isn’t.”

“Oh.“ The sigh Yamaguchi lets out in relief makes him sag even more on Kei’s side, almost landing on his lap. "Ok. Is this good, then?” Yamaguchi asks, eyes closed and head still in his shoulder, where Kei is sure he can hear how his heart is trying to escape from his chest.

Good? 

Yamaguchi’s weight on his side is both familiar and something completely new. And he’s so warm, and his hair feels soft where it tickles his neck…   
All this isn’t bad, not at all.

“It’s… unexpected.”

Very slow, almost like he’s afraid Yamaguchi will escape from his touch, Kei lifts his hand to brush his fingertip softly over the scattered freckles on tan skin.

“But it’s good,” Finally, Kei settles his hand around Yamaguchi, keeping him close, "Better than good.”

A sigh, and Yamaguchi melts in Kei’s shoulder, mumbling _Thank god_ in Kei’s hoodie.

“What it’s surprising,” Kei keeps talking, his fingers slowly going up and down Yamaguchi’s arm, “is how comfortable is having you draped over me like a lap dog.”

The laugh and the shove in the shoulder that follows the answer is enough to disperse the tension on Yamaguchi, who follows the jab. "Well, it’s also very surprising how your bony shoulders make such a good pillow to sleep on.“

“Want to keep sleeping, then?”

“Wanna stay here today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And happy bday you salty bean!
> 
> Talk to me on my [tumblr](http://carnadinefics.tumblr.com) or my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/carnadine_fics), I'm always happy to hear about y'all.


End file.
